


片场自拍花絮

by qiyanyan



Category: r1se, 豪情雅致 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiyanyan/pseuds/qiyanyan
Summary: 存档。豪总发了和也哥的自拍QAQ请哥哥们多发合照多发自拍吧！！
Relationships: 任豪x刘也
Kudos: 4





	片场自拍花絮

**Author's Note:**

> *伪现实向背景

任豪坐在片场里，伸长了腿瘫在沙发里边休息边玩手机。对面的工作人员正在调光，突然一道红光投射过来，把半边的墙还有他整个人都给映红了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈也哥你看任豪哈哈哈哈哈”隔壁一起在等待的赵让扯着刘也看过去，发出鹅笑。  
任豪“啧”了一声，抬起手挡着脸转到另一边去，心想估计下一秒隔壁的小狐狸就要打鸣了。  
“鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅，任豪你这也太红了吧”果然刘也看到了笑得不行，还走到他身边把他的手扒拉下来顺道调侃上了，“咋还害羞了呢。”  
任豪转过头来，摆出凶凶的样子用眼神杀他。  
刘也笑得更厉害了：“哈哈哈哈哈哈你现在这个样子就是个唱红脸的关公，来我给你拍张照瞅瞅。”  
任豪看着刘也拿出手机正要拍，一把把他扯倒在怀里握住他的手腕逗他：“那要拍就一起拍，总不能我一个人拍啊，也哥哥。”  
“啊？为啥…不是…你先放我起来。”刘也拍了拍任豪的腿，示意让他放手。任豪没有松开手，反而一手拉着刘也的右手一手扶着他的侧腰站起来。就这个姿势架着他一起往外走到红光中间，笑着说：“来，我们就在这儿拍。”  
“不是…你先给我松开，这咋拍呀”刘也被任豪框在怀里，别扭地用左手肘往后怼任豪的腰让他赶紧松手。“你转过来，到我后面，”任豪还拉着刘也的右手让他转了一圈。  
“哎…你就不能放开让我自己转吗”刘也被任豪这别扭的转场逗笑了，站到了他的身后，“你一个人红就算了，还得拉着我一起红干哈呢”  
“不行，放开了你待会跑了咋办”任豪调整了一下姿势，抓着刘也的手举起来点开了前置相机，猝不及防地撞到任豪的背上。  
“傻的，我又不会跑”刘也笑着轻声反驳了一句。  
赵让在一旁全程吃瓜，看到要拍照了赶紧跑过去掺一脚：“我也来一起拍”  
三个人被红光照得整个人通红，任豪挑了挑眉：“这红红的还挺酷的。严肃一点哈，我们来拍一张帅的。”  
调整了几个角度又拍了不一样的，刘也甩了甩被任豪握着的手：“我得去拍照了，就到我了。”  
任豪看了一眼对面的场务，确实要轮到他了，松开了刘也的手，送了一把他的腰：“去吧。你手机借我再拍一会呗。”  
刘也笑着回瞪了他一眼，奶凶地回了一句：“你可别把我手机的电用完了啊。”


End file.
